Illinois
Illinois is a U.S. state within the continental United States and is located in the midwestern region of the country. In horror, Illinois is best known as the setting for the fictional town of Haddonfield, birth place of famed serial murderer Michael Myers. Chicago, Illinois, often known as the "Windy City", is the principal setting for the Chicago By Night chronicles, a series of role-playing game supplements in the Vampire: The Masquerade storyteller system by White Wolf Publishing. Illinois is also the birth place of real-world serial killer John Wayne Gacy. Between 1972 and 1978, Gacy raped and murdered thirty-three young men and boys. Points of Interest ; Barrington: Barrington is a United States village in Cook County, Illinois and Lake County, Illinois. Actor Bill Moseley was born in Barrington. ; Chicago: . Chicago is the largest city in the U.S. state of Illinois, and with more than 2.8 million people, the 3rd largest city in the United States. ; Haddonfield: . Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. ::* 15 Cherrywood Road ::* 45 Lampkin Lane ::* Doyle residence ::* Haddonfield High School ::* Haddonfield Memorial Hospital ::* Myers residence ::* Rabbit in Red Lounge ::* Strode residence ::* Wallace residence ; Hardin County: Hardin County is where Doctor Sam Loomis and nurse Marion Chambers were instructed to bring mental patient Michael Myers so that he could stand trial. Myers broke out of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium before he could be transported. ; Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium: Located some distance away from the town of Haddonfield, the Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium is where Michael Myers laid in a coma from 1978 to 1988. On October 30th of 1988, orders came down to transfer him Smith's Grove Sanitarium. En route from the hospital, Michael heard about the existence of his young niece, Jamie Lloyd. This information brought Michael out of his coma and he killed the two Smith's Grove physicians responsible for his transfer. Note: Located approximately four hours away from Haddonfield. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Penney's Garage: Penney's Garage was located part way between Ridgemont and Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael Myers came to the garage, killed a mechanic and a waitress and stole the mechanic's overalls. He also had an encounter with Doctor Sam Loomis, but managed to escape. Michael drove a truck through a garage door, which resulted in a fire. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Russellville: According to a Haddonfield cemetery caretaker, Russellville was the sight of a grisly murder perpetuated by a man named Charlie Bowles who reputedly murdered his own family. ; Warren County: Warren County is located 150 miles away from Haddonfield. It is the location of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium Films that take place in * Gacy (2003) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) TV shows that take place in * Kolchak: The Night Stalker Characters from * Amanda Wolcott * Annie Brackett * Carl Kolchak * Charlie Monohan * Dana Monohan * Jerry Wolcott * Judith Myers * Laurie Strode * Leigh Brackett * Lindsey Wallace * Michael Myers * Morgan Strode * Nick Monohan * Pamela Strode * Sarah Monohan * Sharon Wolcott * Tommy Doyle People who were born in * Arnold Laven * Barbara Alyn Woods * Bill Moseley * Bruno Ve Soto * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Charles B. Griffith * Dennis Dugan * Frank Skinner * Gary Sherman * Ginger Lynn Allen * Harrison Ford * Harry Manfredini * James Canning * James Murtaugh * Janina Gavankar * Jeffrey Sayre * Joe Gentile * Joel Murray * John Cusack * John Landis * John Richard Petersen * Jonathan Sadowski * Karen Black * Kate Norby * Kevin Yagher * Marisol Nichols * Myrtle Damerel * Nikki Taylor Melton * Oren Koules * Patricia Arquette * Rex Everhart * Robert Zemeckis * Roger Young * Stuart Holmes * Stuart M. Kaminsky * Tom Towles (Chicago) * Tyler Bates * Vyto Ruginis * William H. Bassett People who died in * John Wayne Gacy External Links * at Wikipedia * Illinois Official Website References Category:U.S. States Category:Illinois Category:Halloween locations